


Right Thing

by Garcia_Allen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Good Theo Raeken, M/M, Not so bad Liam Dunbar, Tara Raeken still alive, The First Chimera Liam Dunbar, True Alpha’s Beta Theo Raeken, sadly Mason dead
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garcia_Allen/pseuds/Garcia_Allen
Summary: 一切都始于那个夜晚。这么多年过去，他的记忆早已不甚清晰，可他记得那个声音，那句从金属头盔里传出的话语。冰冷、机械、低沉。恐怖博士对他说：“Come with us.”————————————————————It all started that night.His memory had faded over the years, while he still remembered the voice, those words from that metal helmet.Cold, deep, mechanical.The dread doctors said to him, “Come with us. ”
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Tara Raeken & Theo Raeken
Kudos: 5





	1. 序1

**Author's Note:**

> 逛了一圈ao3也没见到有太太写这个梗，只好自力更生  
> 警告！OOC严重（虽然因为设定的原因这大概是不可避免的？  
> 无差无差无差  
> 坑先挖着，什么时候有后续我就不知道了

Theo不太确定自己有没有看过那部经典的《土拨鼠日》，就算有，那也不过是属于久远过去的残留。但在如今的情形下，对于区区电影的纠结倒是显得微不足道了。

停尸间，医院走道，与那扇永远打不开的玻璃门，回忆与现实参杂在一起，那样的熟悉，好似自己本身也与环境融为一体。

他被困在了这里，伴随着心底深处的梦魇，困在了这个没有起始和终结的循环里。

Tara，他那位本该早已死去的姐姐，带着血肉模糊的胸膛，正手脚并用地将他压到在地，再一次伸手剜出他的心脏。

最初只是疼痛，剧烈的疼痛，每一根神经都在叫嚣着逃跑，他试过了，当然，但在无尽的时光里，再多的计划也不过枉然，Tara就像是他的影子，无时不刻地追随着他的踪迹。

寒冷抑或是温暖，他逐渐分不清两者的区别——究竟是他的血液与心脏温暖了手指，还是冰冷的手指给他的身躯带来了刺骨的寒意。终是精神上的痛苦压倒了身体上的折磨，对方干枯的发丝一次又一次地扫过他裸露的皮肤，空洞的表情印在苍白的脸上，使这具行走的尸体增添了几分了无生气。

他把两人肢体接触的过程称为“偷来的时光”，在几秒的间隙里从近处凝视着她的面容。这并非是一个难以启齿的秘密，在被恐怖博士带走的这些年里，Theo曾无数次想象过Tara长大后的模样。他的确恐惧，还伴随着疲劳与疼痛的二重奏，但抛去身体上的瑕疵与脏污，这个女孩就是他脑海中描绘过的那般模样。

她是那样的聪明，那样的美好，应当沐浴在彩虹与阳光之中，而不是停留在这栋无法逃离的建筑里，扭曲地爬动着，用尖锐的指甲挖开弟弟的胸腔。

“It’s ok,” 他虚弱地喘了口气，甚至露出了一个微笑，这是他应得的，这是她的心脏，“你不必停下来。”

———

“Theo，Theo，看着我……没事了，你很安全，你在家里，在自己的房间里……Theo！专注于我的心跳……”

一、二、三 、四，哒、哒、哒、哒……

Theo觉得自己仿佛飘在空中，扩散开来的感官承受了他所能感知到的任意波动。他分辨出了那个恍若来自彼端的人声，微小却不容忽视，增强的听力自发地在空间内追寻着那段规律的节奏，聚集在平稳的心跳上，周遭的杂音如同潮水般淡去。

他注意到了一些别的情况——像是有人正捧着他的脸，温暖、但依旧带着几分强硬，对方的鼻息喷洒在他的皮肤上，混合着潮湿和一点儿热意。

那是他喜欢的味道，沐浴露和洗衣液下埋藏的原始的味道……是家的味道。

他缓慢地眨了眨眼，注视着面前那张关切的脸，收回了亮起的金瞳与伸出的爪子。

“Tara，”他放松了下来，又在瞬间意识到了自己撕裂的睡衣和满手的血迹，左胸上正在恢复的伤口倒是算不上什么大碍，“天啊，对不起，我没想到……”

“没事了，T，”姐姐揉了揉他的脑袋，站起身来，“去清理一下吧，我马上回来。”

等两人再次坐回床上，一个还冒着热气的马克杯被塞进了Theo的手里，是洋甘菊，带着清香与安定。

他把自己裹进柔软的毯子里，Tara抱着他的枕头，将脑袋搭在他的肩头。

“你想聊聊吗？”他听见轻柔地询问。

他思考了一会儿。“你有过这样的经历吗……像我这样的？”

“有的，只是没那么严重，”Tara承认道，手指不自觉地玩弄着枕头的一角，“水银。我记得它们的味道，也记得混合了血液之后的味道……就像是永远地藏在喉咙里，藏在身体的各处。

“我有过那么一些相关的噩梦……我会一遍又一遍地割开自己的血管，只为了确认血液的颜色。”

“我很抱歉，”Theo说，在他的印象里，对方看上去总是那样的无所畏惧，“我没能救下你。”

“没关系，T，我还在这里，我会一直都在。”Tara给了他一个安抚的笑容，将空闲的右手搂在他的腰间，“你想谈谈自己吗？”

他顿住了，墙角的壁灯在深夜里亮起了暖黄色的光芒，他怔怔地盯着其上的一点，漫无目的地联想到宠物医院里惨白的灯光。

彼时的恐慌已然退去，Theo听见自己的心脏在胸腔内有力的跳动着，与四周的白噪音混合在一起。他深吸了一口气，洋甘菊的味道与家里特有的气息由鼻尖传导到全身，梦境中的一切在此刻消失殆尽，只余下模糊的混沌。

我不知道，他这样想到，萦绕在舌尖上许久的名字却在朦胧间脱口而出。

“Liam，”他轻声说，没来由地忆起那条昏暗的隧道，和武士刀插入地面时霹雳的电光，狰狞的裂口吞没了那人攥住边缘的指节与未尽的求助。

“我不应该丢下他。”

TBC


	2. 序2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为Liam视角
> 
> 正文今年能见到的概率不大了（捂脸

寒冷，彻骨的寒冷。

他似乎处在一个狭小的空间里，平躺着，强化过的视觉分辨出了金属的质感，不锈钢与死亡的气息充满了他的鼻腔。

这很熟悉。

他在瞬间感受到了强烈的恐惧。

Liam摸索着伸手朝着头顶的方向探去，爪子触碰到平面时发出了怪异而刺耳的声响，他不确定自己是否闻到了血液的味道。

他用力地撞开了门，将身体暴露在灯光之下，强迫自己不去回想那些几乎将要浮出水面的过去。恐怖博士已经死了，你知道的，不会再有笼子，不会再有“惩罚”，他们永远地停留在了下水道的那间实验室里，被那个附身在女孩身上的野兽扭断了脖子。

他喘了口气，站起身来，意识到了目前身处的位置——比肯山纪念医院的停尸房。

为什么会是这里？我又应该在哪里？角落里一盏惨白的探照灯装点了这间昏暗的屋子，四周一片寂静，只余下自己的心跳与赤脚踩在塑胶地板上发出的轻响。他缓慢地开了门，谨慎地用目光扫过走廊，同样的阴沉，还有不知从何处传来的风声。

他忽然觉得脊背一凉。

“Liam，Liam……Liam……”风声里飘来了低哑的呼唤。

妈的。他认出了那个声音。下一秒，他用尽全力向外跑去。

多年以前，在保护区的小河边，也有人如此唤过他的名字。

比肯山纪念医院的单层面积算不上有多大，室内的结构布局更能说得上是清晰明了，Liam掠过了转角处的咨询台，在应急灯亮起灯幽光中奔向了那扇标着“Emergency”的紧急出口。身后的脚步声听上去不疾不徐，却以着常人无法企及的速度向他逼近。

快了，就快到了。

“唔——”有冰凉的触感缠上了他的脚踝，骤然间增强的力度将他拽到在地，他在挣扎中被对方轻易地翻过身来，撞进了一双深不见底的漆黑眼瞳。

Liam几乎是下意识地屏住了呼吸。咫尺间是身上人血肉模糊的胸膛，创口处甚至于此时还在滴洒着暗红色的液体。他被一只手掐住了脖子，另一只手在同一时间插入了他的胸腔。是指甲？又或是什么别的东西？血液像是浸透了他的肺部与气管，暗色的斑点在他的视野里炸开，初时只是寂静，和一点麻木的灼热感，疼痛的感受却仿佛在下一瞬间爆裂开来。

行吧，这很公平。也许这就是我应得的。只是……

好久不见。

他怔怔地瞪着对方，终是用干涩的声音挤出了那个名字，那个在他的世界里已经消失了很多年的名字。

“……Mason.”

_“Dude，这不可能，你是偷偷练习过了吗？(Dude, NO WAY, have you been practicing in secret?)”深色皮肤的少年握着一个游戏手柄，神情中的惊讶明明白白地写在了脸上，“你什么时候这么擅长了？(Since when are you so good at this?)”_

这是哪儿？他注意到自己似乎也坐在地上，靠在铺着蓝白相间被子的床角，身前屏幕还停留在那个闪着金光的“YOU WIN”界面上。为什么……会是这样的熟悉？明明他从来没见过这个房间，他从未有过如此放松的时刻。

 _“我有练习过啦，(Well…I do have been practicing,)”_ 他听出了自己声音中的一丝心虚， _“再来一局？(One more game?)”_

_“Liam，已经很晚了。(Liam, it’s late.)”_

_“Please，please……please？”_

_“Okay，”另一个少年像是叹了口气，“再来一局。只有一次。（One more time. Only ONCE.）”_

他听着对方无奈的语气，不自觉地柔和了嘴角，在完全陷入黑暗的前一刻，他想到了那个从对方嘴里蹦出的称呼——“Dude”，过去的Mason有这么叫过他吗？

他又一次在停尸房中醒来，徒劳地尝试逃离自身注定的命运。

他总会想起Mason。真的。

或许在之前还不是那样的明显，但在回到比肯山后，看见Scott和Stiles相处的场景后，就算记忆早已不再是那样的清晰，可他时常忆起Mason，那个在幼时几乎与他情同手足的兄弟。

他们曾是那么的要好。

而如今，对方的心脏跳动在他的胸膛。

Mason也曾经历过这样的痛苦吗？不了，他死在小河边，那座桥下，死因是体温过低，Liam亲眼看见恐怖博士用手术刀刨出了他的心脏。

Hayden和Josh呢？他还能回忆起接吻时Hayden身上的淡淡体香，她的嘴唇温热、柔软，但他所渴望的只是力量，变形怪的毒液从他的爪尖溢出，插进女孩后背的指尖已近失去知觉，他能感受到生命的流逝，对方终是瞌上了眼，垂落的发丝蹭过他的侧颈和前胸。还有Josh。他的手掌还带着闪烁的电光，亮紫色的眼睛里还残留着惊讶，又一点一点的暗淡下去，直至一无所有。

Liam从来都不以杀人为乐，他不过是做了自己必须要做的事情。但……这是必须的吗？

至少Scott是必须的。Scott必须死。而他也确实成功了，只是与他之前的设想终归是有所不同。

是他闯入了已经爆发的战斗之中。他脑中所勾勒出的整个计划是如此的了然分明，可他还是迟疑了，以至功亏一篑、全盘皆崩。

是了，是那个人。

Theo，Theo Raeken。

Scott的第一个Beta，有着一双漂亮的绿眼睛。他的姐姐曾孤身一人在医院的病床上死去，正是自己带去了这个消息。

他有时候觉得自己看不透Theo，有时却又觉得对方是那样的好懂。但起码有一点可以确定，他……还是不忍见到那双明亮的眼睛最终失去光彩时的模样。

他看着Theo，不知道为什么，偶尔会希望那人能永远保持在这种状态——身体健康、学业顺利、家庭美满、世间的所有险恶都像是被抛却在外。或许是他们有着那么一点儿莫名的相似，又或许这也是他心底曾经奢求过的梦想。

就算是在隧道里，就算带着血迹与脏污，那个Beta也看起来一如往昔，他的眼睛闪耀着，可又在最后一刻洇开淡去，退回松石般的苍绿。

除了震惊外，还有参杂着些许不知从何处而来的感伤。

他无声地喊出了Liam的名字。

Do I deserve that？

地狱就是用来忏悔的地方，不是吗？

那扇永远打不开的玻璃门又一次于他眼前出现，门前的冷光灯在玻璃上反射出森然的倒影。Liam急转了个弯，余光瞥过了门上残留的景象——他愣住了，任由身后的Mason将他再次扑倒。

见鬼。

那并非他的模样。

玻璃上的人影有着同他相似的身高，穿着款式相差无几的T恤与长裤，深色的头发在奔跑中凌乱地向上翘起。

他认识那张脸。

与那双熟悉的绿眼睛。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个大致的人物对照表（只是大致，细节还是有所不同的）
> 
> RT世界观➡原剧世界观
> 
> Liam➡Theo
> 
> Theo➡Liam
> 
> Mason➡Tara
> 
> Tara➡Hayden
> 
> Hayden➡Tracy
> 
> Tracy➡Mason
> 
> 欢迎讨论呀！


End file.
